The Platybo Effect
The Platybo Effect is a HTFF episode. Plot At home, Platto watches the weather channel. Doppler reports an overcast sky with the possibility of snow in the forecast. Platto, being the bizarre platypus he is, prepares himself for a trip to the beach. However, he walks right into the door. He repeats the process dozens of times until knocking himself out. Platto winds up at the office of Dr. Quackery, who resuscitates him using a taser. Quackery examines his patient to find what health issues he could be having. At the end of it all, he shows Platto an x-ray scan of his head, revealing multiple cracks in his skull and somehow a thumbtack in his brain. Quackery then provides Platto with three different pills which he claims could help him. But he also warns that these pills may cause side effects. Later, Platto takes a look at his pills: one purplish-gray, one orange, and one striped. He decides to ingest the gray pill first. The news stories on television begin to depress him. With a sigh, he lurches toward the window to see the dark clouds and rain, then closes the curtains. He takes a casserole out of the oven, but because his food is burnt, he sets his face in it, causing him some burns. Hairy knocks on the door, waiting for Platto to let him in, but only hears him crying. Soon Hairy decides to unlock the door himself using a spare key. He discovers in horror Platto's body hanging in the center of the room. He is sent to Dr. Quackery, who manages to revive him once again. While in town the next day, Platto gulps down the orange pill. His appetite skyrockets, so he enters a nearby restaurant and orders every item on the menu. Pretty soon, Platto has become a blob, yet continues to eat three buckets of fried chicken beside him. Roaster asks him for a tip, only to have his hand bitten off. Despite barely being able to move, Platto tries to continue walking. He passes a seafood place, where Kentucky the shark sees him with his chicken. The shark breaks his head through the glass, scaring Platto to the point where he succumbs to a heart attack. Kentucky tries to reach the chicken on the ground. For the third time, Platto is revived by Quackery, who now seems to have lost all patience for him. Platto goes to the park and tries to sleep on a bench. Pulling out one last pill from his pocket, he swallows it. Immediately he begins hallucinating; the bench becomes a pony that he rides through the park, until tumbling off of it. Cam happens to be in the area filming Drama for a movie shot. Looking at Drama in her swan dress, Platto envisions her as an actual swan trapped in a cage. He casually breaks into the scene with a blowtorch, which he uses to break through the cage, unknowingly killing Drama as well. Then he tosses the swan over a cliff for it to fly away. In reality, he throws Drama's corpse into the middle of Joey and Kuddly's picnic. The hallucinations get even worse before Platto's mind eventually returns to normal. At first relieved, Platto sees his reflection in a puddle, causing him to believe he is still hallucinating. He drives his car wildly through town towards Dr. Quackery's clinic. There, the doctor is in the middle of a surgery with Toothy. Platto breaks through the wall, swipes Quackery's chainsaw, and slashes it at him maniacally. A little while later, Platto exits the clinic, but attached to Quackery's lower torso. Meanwhile, Toothy now has Platto's lower torso. As Platto continues on his way home, he passes Kentucky, who is free from his tank and eating Roaster's remains. Succumbing to a stomach ache, he pukes into the chicken bucket as the episode ends. Deaths #Drama is burnt to death by a blowtorch. #Dr. Quackery is sawed in half. #Roaster is killed by Kentucky (offscreen). Injuries #Platto knocks himself out, suffocates, and endures a heart attack (all times revived). #Roaster's hand is bitten off. #Toothy appears to be missing his lower torso (unknown whether or not it was caused by Quackery). Trivia *The title was originally "Des-placbo", a nod to the 2017 hit song Despacito. It was deemed too pandering. *Stripes appears as a photo in Platto's living room. *This marks the debut of Kentucky. Gallery Plateboeffect2.png Plateboeffect.png Platyboeffect3.png Platyboeffect4.png Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 106 episodes Category:Debut Episodes